Mr Lonely
by Echelonmember89
Summary: Joey leaves Seto now how will he cope


I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my boy wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for him I was Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz Ever since my boy left me, my whole life came crashin

I woke up and went to reach out for the warmth that I called my puppy. And I realized that he wasn't there. I sat up in my bed and turned on the light.  
"Joey?" I called out only to be answered by the sound of my own voice.  
I got up and walked over to the dresser that me and my puppy shared. There was a note on top of the dresser. I opened it and read

Dear Seto,  
Dragon I love you... but this just isn't working... I'm gonna leave for a little while until I decide how I can make this work.

With love Your puppy

It was then that I rushed out of the house and grabbed the keys to my Corvette and rushed out to find my puppy.

I'm so lonely (so lonely,  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) boy I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) boy

I drove down the street and my eyes began to tear up. I never thought that I would loose him. I loved my puppy with all my heart. Now I was on a mission to get him back. I kept driving until I reached an unknown destination. It was our old high school, the place that I had confessed my love to him.

"Joey I have a confession to make.. I know that I have kept this from you for a really long time. But right now I don't care. I love you Joey Wheeler." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes." I love you too Seto"

Every since that day we had been together. That was two years ago, Two of the happiest years of my life.

Cant belive I hadda boy like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you through you still stuck Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good boy and I had no right, I Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life boy

I knew that I had sometimes been horrible to Joey. But that was in Public. I though at that time, my public image was more important than my love for Joey. I knew that I was wrong and each time Joey forgave me. But I knew that would only last so long. I never thought that it would happen so soon.

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) boy

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) boy

I started the car back up and continued to drive down the street. I drove around and found my self at Joey's old house. There were many happy and many painful memories. Like the time me and Joey slept together. And when I witnessed Joey's father beat him. I shook my head and sighed. I decided that there was nothing I could do. I wasn't going to find him tonight. So I might as well go home and try to sleep. But I knew that with out my puppy I wouldn't be able to.

Been all about the world ain't neva met a boy that can take the things that you been through Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, ain't no one in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me Be so happy but now so lonely So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) boy

A month later Joey hadn't come home. And I was worried sick. I finally decided to hang up my pride and call Yugi. I was on the phone with him for a few minutes and He told me that Joey decided to go back to New York for a while to think. That did it I decided that I was going to go get him. So I decided to take the next flight out to American. I was going to get my puppy back.

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing boy and Come on home (come on home), baby boy I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)boy

Lonely, so lonely So lonely, (so lonely,  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely 


End file.
